monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Setchurino
Setchurino are colossal female Carapaceons and are fought alongside their male counterparts, Kojizamino. Physiology A colossal sized Carapaceon that digs through mountain regions and feeds on wood. Combining the two aspects has Setchurino destroying ecosystems putting them on-par with elder dragons. All Setchurino's are female and it has a symbiotic relationship with Kojizamino which are all male. Behavior Setchurino are powerful, ruthless berserkers towards it's opponents and desire ravaging ecosystems of fresh trees to consume. It will however avoid initiating in physical combat when Kojizamino is fighting hunters so as not to crush her partner. She will however initiate physical combat when her partner is weakened in some way in an attempt to defend him. Cutscenes The hunter/hunters walk and look at the various skeletons and destroyed houses. Littered around the area. He/She/They look at the raging thunderstorms in the horizon, and then see a silhouette move in-between the mountains. The area starts to quake and then, Setchurino rises up from the side of the mountain and roars before attempting to smash it's left claw at the hunters. They dodge, then Kojizamino flies in from the supercell clouds and instantly rain down dragon elemental projectiles, the hunters dodge them all. The Kojizamino then flies and lands on Setchurino's head and both roar while lightning strikes rage, thus the battle begins. Mounts When she places her head close to a cliffside, hunters can jump onto her head and attack her third eye on top of her head (recommended as she takes the most damage there). Hunters can also climb onto her claws when she smashes either the left or the right one to the ground. If Kojizamino is present and in physical combat, he'll fly onto Setchurino and grab the hunter or all hunters individually and then fly back to the Highrise Warzone centre and smash the hunter/s to the ground, dealing a lot of damage. It is possible to avoid this by either jumping off of Setchurino when Kojizamino flies in or attacking Kojizamino while he's carrying you and other hunters (this is much harder to accomplish when he's grabbing only one or two hunters). Theme Ecology In-Game Information Colossal sized Carapaceons that dwell in mountainous regions. It's partner scouts for feeding grounds and in return, she serves as protection and shelter due to her massive size. Very nightmarish monsters in both appearance and abilities, living up to their name as the Matriarch's of Chaos. Habitat Range Only found in the Highrise Warzone which serves as a resting ground for her and her partner. Though when on the hunt, forest and jungle areas are prime targets due to the biomes vast amounts of trees. Ecological Niche Top of the food chain, though not carnivorous, Setchurino can still tackle almost every monster discovered with only Dalamadur and Laviente posing as competing rivals. She is extremely protective of her Kojizamino. Biological Adaptations It's thick black carapace allows camouflage in the mountainous regions alongside with it's massive claws, allows it to dig into the rough mountainous terrain, they can also dig through rocky flat surfaces though it doesn't usually visit such places. Behavior Despite being herbivorous, Setchurino is incredibly hostile and will attack whatever moves in it's sight. It especially gets aggressive when she and her partner are fostering young. The only creature she doesn't attack is Kojizamino as they're mating partners and have a symbiotic relationship. Notes His design motif is from butterflies, bee's, mosquito's and scorpions.